


you fit me better than my favorite sweater

by softiesharpie



Series: She was a punk, she did ballet [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soft Ava Sharpe, Soft Sara Lance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy, ballerina!sara, punk!ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesharpie/pseuds/softiesharpie
Summary: Sara beamed as she looked down at her hands, which were hidden by the long sleeves of the jacket. She brought her hands up to her face and inhaled deeply, smelling Ava's berry scented perfume. The soft fabric of the jacket tickled Sara's nose and she let out a little giggle as she made her way back downstairs, now warm and content. The problem was, Sara forgot to give it back.OrSara accidentally steals Ava's jacket one day and it quickly starts to become a habit.





	you fit me better than my favorite sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Punk!Ava and Ballerina!Sara universe. It's soft and fluffy. I love Ballerina!Sara with my whole heart. Enjoy!
> 
> Please do not repost my stories anywhere.

It was only supposed to be a one time thing.

It was a late Wednesday night when Sara first did it. Ava was still at work, so Sara was left by herself at her house. For awhile, Sara kept herself busy by reading or cleaning the house — Ava had never understood why Sara liked cleaning so much.

When Sara was tired from cleaning and finished her book, she started wondering aimlessly in Ava's house. She'd seen all of it, she did come over often. But, the only thing she didn't like about it was that the house constantly felt like an icebox.

Ava was always hot, so the air conditioning stayed turned down to a lower temperature to accommodate that. Normally, Sara didn't mind it and brought a jacket over with her when she visited. But, she had been so excited to see Ava that she'd completely forgotten about bringing a jacket.

Now, in her pink tank top and yoga pants, she was shivering uncontrollably. While she was cleaning and reading, her mind had been occupied enough that she didn't think about being cold.

Now that she wasn't doing anything, she couldn't stop thinking about it and knew she needed to do something to fix it.

So, that was how Sara found herself in Ava's closet with one of the taller woman's jackets on her, zipped all the way up.

Sara beamed as she looked down at her hands, which were hidden by the long sleeves of the jacket. She brought her hands up to her face and inhaled deeply, smelling Ava's berry scented perfume.

The soft fabric of the jacket tickled Sara's nose and she let out a little giggle as she made her way back downstairs, now warm and content.

The problem was, Sara forgot to give it back. Ava didn't seem to mind it when she got home and saw Sara wearing her jacket, but Sara ending up staying the night and shoving the jacket into her purse when she rushed to go to work the next morning.

Days passed and Sara was back at Ava's house once more. This time, Sara woke up in the middle of the night shivering. It took her a moment to focus but when she did, she realized that she was only wearing a tank top and shorts, which was less than she normally did when she stayed over.

When she tried to get up, the arms around her just tightened and pulled her back, making her let out a quiet giggle. She looked up and saw Ava fast asleep, her chest rising and falling steadily.

Sara knew she had to change, but she didn't want to wake Ava.

She kissed Ava's cheek, smiling as she felt the arms around her slightly loosen enough for her to slip free and get out of bed.

Still half asleep, Sara wondered into Ava's closet and grabbed the first thing she found; an oversized hoodie of Ava's that was several years old.

She smiled tiredly and slipped it on over her head, the inside feeling soft and warm. She hummed, grabbing some socks while she was there. Once she put them on, she headed back to bed and got under the covers.

Ava, still sleeping, wrapped her arms around Sara instantly to pull her back to her chest, letting out a soft groan when Sara — who was startled from the sudden movement — accidentally elbowed her in the ribs.

Sara winced lightly. "Sorry." She whispered and snuggled into Ava. The berry scent coming from the hoodie overwhelmed her senses and she was easily able to fall back asleep.

The next day, Sara continued to wear the hoodie the entire time as she spent that Saturday with Ava.

It happened again a week later.

Sara and Ava were on the couch watching a movie together. It wasn't that cold, but Sara was still shivering against Ava as she cuddled against her.

"You okay, baby?" Ava asked, looking down at Sara. She didn't personally think it was cold, she normally turned up the thermostat a bit anyways when Sara come over.

"Y-y-yeah. Totally fine." Sara said and smiled at her, shivering some more as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

Ava pulled her closer and reached down to take Sara's hands, they felt ice cold to the touch.

"Babe! You're freezing!" Ava frowned and quickly sat up straight. "Let me go get you something."

Sara shook her head. "Noo! Don't move." She was comfortable in their current position and didn't want Ava to mess it up by moving.

Ava's eyes were only on Sara, the movie fading into background noise. "Please? Let me go get you a jacket or something."

Sara pouted. She weighed her options. If she let Ava go, she wouldn't be cold anymore. But, she'd also have to give up their comfortable position for a minute.

She couldn't stand to see Ava looking so concerned and worried for her, so she decided quickly what was best.

"Okay, Avey." Sara smiled, leaning up to kiss Ava's cheek before reluctantly scooting away from her to give her room to stand up.

"Don't take too long, okay?"

Ava stood up and smiled, "I won't. Promise." She quickly made it to her room and grabbed a jacket of hers as well as three thick blankets, then headed back downstairs to the living room.

"Here you go, babe." Ava smiled and handed Sara the jacket, setting the blankets down next to her.

"Thanks!" Sara put on the jacket and hummed happily as she grabbed one of the blankets and draped it over herself.

Ava sat back down. "Are you okay?" She had to ask.

Sara looked at her knowingly. Ava had always been protective of her, it was a side of Ava that someone who didn't know her well wouldn't think she had.

"Yep!" Sara smiled. To prove her point, she got up on her knees before swinging one of her legs on the other side of Ava's.

She sat on her lap and put her arms around her, hiding her face in her neck when she felt Ava hold her.

"You know, you can't see the movie like this." Ava teased, but she was practically melting at Sara's softness.

At first, this was something she had to get used to. Sara had always been a tactile person; she greeted people with hugs, she loved holding hands, and she liked physical contact. Ava had been the opposite. She didn't like hugs, or being held, and definitely not cuddling.

But, Sara quickly changed that for her. Sara had been patient, not pushing Ava outside her comfort zone. She let Ava take her time getting used to it and now, Ava found herself sometimes craving this kind of affection.

Once the movie was over, Sara was pretty much asleep in Ava's arms. When she felt Ava start to readjust her so she could lift her up to carry her to bed, Sara quickly forced herself awake.

"Wait... Avey, wait." She mumbled, making Ava immediately stop.

"What is it?"

"I can't... you have to take it back." Sara sat up as best as she could and started taking off her jacket.

Ava's brow crinkled with confusion. "Why?"

"Because... I've already taken some of your jackets before. By accident but... I don't want to take one again. I feel bad..." Sara frowned and slowly opened her eyes as she moved to sit down next to Ava.

"Feel bad? Why?" Ava looked more confused now.

"Because... I'm taking your things. You didn't say I could. I didn't want to not tell you and then you think I'm trying to keep it from you... because I'm not."

Ava's eyes softened. "Baby... I already knew you had them."

It was Sara's turn to look confused. "You... knew?"

Ava chuckled lightly. "Yeah. I've seen you leave with them before, I don't mind it." She shrugged.

"You don't?"

Ava shook her head. "Nope. I think it's kinda cute, actually."

Sara blushed and ducked her head shyly. "You do?"

"Yeah, very much." Ava grinned and took Sara's hand. "You can take as many as you want." She led Sara upstairs.

"Really?" Sara asked tiredly and Ava chuckled.

"Yes, really. Now, let's go to bed, sleepyhead." Ava closed the bedroom door behind them once they made it inside.

They both their nighttime routines — Ava's was simple; just brushing her teeth and changing into pajamas. Sara's was more complicated and took longer; brushing her teeth, cleaning her face to get rid of her makeup, brushing her hair thoroughly, then finally changing and getting into bed.

Sara cuddled up with Ava, her head on Ava's chest as the taller blonde held her.

"You can take mine too, you know." Sara mumbled, her eyes closed. "My jackets. You can have them."

Ava chuckled fondly, her fingers running through Sara's hair. "I don't think they'd fit, but that's sweet." She leaned down and kissed Sara's head.

"Mmm..." Sara was about to say something in response to that but was too tired to think straight.

"Love you... I love you, Avey." Sara whispered, feeling Ava pull the covers over them.

"I love you too, Sare Bear." Ava smiled down at her. "Sleep now, okay?"

"M'kay."

Ava watched Sara fall asleep in her arms and felt her heart warm at the sight. She didn't know what she did to deserve someone like Sara, someone who was so beautiful inside and out. She felt grateful everyday to have Sara.

Ava had gone awhile thinking she wouldn't find love, that maybe it wasn't meant for her. It took her some time to get used to this — someone caring about her without having an ulterior motive. She wouldn't trade this for the world.

Before Sara, Ava didn't know it was possible to be this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Comment your thoughts? :)
> 
> Also, if you want to see me scream about Avalance, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie) :)


End file.
